blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blazing Dragons
Blazing Dragons is a popular animated tv series, created by Terry Jones and based on the graphic adventure video game of the same name was released for the original Sony Playstation and Sega Saturn in 1996 by Crystal Dynamics. Television series From 1996 to 1998, Blazing Dragons was produced by Nelvana in Canada and Ellipse Programme in France. In the series, King Allfire and his Knights of the Square Table fight against the evil Count Geoffrey and his inept minions. It ran for two seasons consisting of 39 episodes in total, the show aired on Teletoon and YTV in Canada also aired on Toon Disney and Nickelodeon in the United States. Characters Dragons Squire Flicker: The main character of the series, a squire under Sir Loungelot, he happily accepts any task his master gives him. Flicker longs for the day he'll become a Dragon Knight himself. He is in love with Princess Flame. Flicker is generally smarter and more competent than the Knights, and is an inventor far ahead of his time. Princess Flame: The daughter of King Allfire and stepsister of Blaze. She returns Flicker's feeling of love. In season one, Flame was purple-haired, but in season two, she became a blonde. Her role seemed to diminish in season two. King Allfire: King Allfire is the king of Camelhot, the head of the Knights of the Square Table, and married to Queen Griddle. King Allfire is also wielder of the legendary sword Excaliburn, but rarely uses it since he is semi-retired from fighting. Queen Griddle: The second wife of King Allfire. She is the daughter of the gigantic Queen Mum, and is infatuted with Sir Loungelot. Griddle is also very short-tempered, and tends to get violent when angry. Due to her robustness, she is often the butt of many fat jokes. Sir Loungelot: An incredibly lazy knight whose squire is Flicker. He treats Flicker more like a servant than a knight in training, but Loungelot is the favorite knight of Queen Griddle. This is because he kisses up to her and invariably takes credit for Flicker's successes. Loungelot is the son of the Lady of the Lake (something he is not proud of since she nags him constantly and talks about his choir boy brother). Loungelot loves gambling, sleeping, and most of all food, especially pastries (such as biscuits which he calls "bickies"). Loungelot is often the cause of much of the knight's trouble due to his crass and selfish nature. Sir Blaze: Sir Blaze, "The Smartly Dressed and Fashionably Late Has Arrived", is the flamboyant and effeminate son of Queen Griddle and the stepbrother of Princess Flame. Blaze is unusually energetic, and is described as having amazing panache. He is one of the only three knights (the others Loungelot and Burnevere) who stays throughout the series. Sir Burnevere: Sir Burnevere, "The Overly Educated", is a plucky hero with a Scottish accent and a tendency to use large words none of the other knights understand. Burnevere appears to be the oldest and wisest of the knights and often screams "Hoot McGregor!" when something bad happens to him. Burnevere is actually linked to the Scottish royal family, but turned down the throne at the thought of being surrounded by all his relatives. Sir Galahot: Sir Galahot, "The Proper" is a large and imposing knight of the Square Table and the first knight to be introduced. He only appears in season one, season two and season three. Sir Hotbreath: Sir Hotbreath, "The Not So Proper", is a short knight who has many ideas. Unfortunately he often ends up torching everything near him due to uncontrollable outbursts of fire-breathing burps. Like Sir Galahot he only appears in season one, season two and season three. The Wandering Minstrel: In season one, The Minstrel introduced and closed out most episodes with a short verse or song related to the content of the episode. While breaking the fourth wall in Knights and Knightresses, Flicker remarks that he "thought he was just a background character who served as mere bridges between the scenes". In the second season, due to the shorter episode lengths, The Minstrel only appeared in the episode Shamrocks and Shenanigans as a secondary character, explaining that he was fired from Castle Camelhot. The last time he is even mentioned at all is in Attila's Hot Buns. Cinder and Clinker: A two-headed Dragon jester. Cinder, the right-side head, is always depressed and sullen, whilst Clinker, the left-sided head, is upbeat and perpetually happy. The duo serve as the comic relief in most episodes. Cinder's side of the body is a light green, and Clinker's is a darker shade. Chancellor: a unnamed chancellor dragon who only appear in season 1. Humans Count Geoffrey: The principal bad guy of the series, Geoffrey styles himself, The Dreaded Count Geoffrey de Bouillon, Oppressor Par Excellence of the Poor and Weak. His appearance changes from a purple knight's armor and red hair in season one to silver knight's armour with a dragon skull helmet and black hair in season two. Owner of Threadbare Castle, Geoffrey is always coming up with sinister "plans" to relieve the Dragon Knights of Castle Camelhot. Evil Spy: An agent of Count Geoffrey dressed up in a purple dragon costume to infiltrate the Dragon Knights. His presence within the Dragon Knight ranks, usually while sensitive strategy is being discussed, never seems to be questioned by the other dragons, even though the costume is quite conspicuous. Merle the Wizard: Merle the Wizard is a short, wise-cracking female magician who fits the stereotype of a witch much more than that of a wizard. She speaks with an American accent and often claims to have visited the future. When Count Geoffrey needs that extra edge in his fight against the Dragon Knights, Merle is often called upon and appears from a cloud of purple smoke. Evil Knights #1, #2, and #3: The bumbling henchmen of Count Geoffrey. #1 is medium height, fat, and has a bushy mustache. #2 is short and skinny with a long pointy nose, and speaks in an Italian accent. #3 is muscular, bald, and appears to be the stupidest of the three. It is possible the trio are brothers, since #3 mentioned his mother in the sense she was mother of them all. Peasants: Count Geoffrey is always exploiting the peasants of the village for either tax money or using them in some manner of slave labour such as catapult ammunition, or as human columns to hold up the ceiling of his crumbling castle. Episodes Season 1 *Blazing Dragons (Pilot Episode 1996) *The Quest for the Holy Quail *A Gift for Griddle *Tournament Day *Excaliburn *Newt for a Day *Knights & Knightresses *Merle's Mirror *Renaissance Dragon *Robbing Hoodlum *The Stone of Wisdom *Hermits & Heroes *Sir Hare *Bleepin' Beauty Season 2 *A Killer Makeover *The Age of Retention *The Lost Ruby Hat of Omar the Ham *Achy Breaky Mace *Shamrocks and Shenanigans *Three Dragons and a Baby *King for a Day *Erik the Well-Read *Chain Mail Letter *You Dim Sum, You Lose Some *Excalibroke *Infernal Flame *MacBreath *Attila's Hot Buns *The Isle of Dwight *Ice Try *Single Green Dragon *Sphinx Jinx *Griddle's Sleepless Knights *Whine & Roses *The Reign in Spain *Geoffrey's Evil Pancakes *The Golden Thimble of Theodora *Seven Dragon Sins *Quest to Success *Slay the Dragon Season 2 has some changes from the first. Princess Flame and Count Geoffrey's appearances, specifically their hair color, are changed, and their role seems to diminish. Canceller, Sir Galahot and Sir Hotbreath do not appear. Each episode consists of two ten-minute episodes. Most episodes center on Flicker, Burnevere, Blaze, and Loungelot. Voice Talent *Edward Glen as Flicker *Aron Tager as King Allfire *Suzanne Coy as Merle the Wizard *Steven Sutcliffe as Queen Griddle *John Koensgen as Count Geoffrey (season 1)/Evil Knight 1 *Cedric Smith as Count Geoffrey (season 2) *John Stocker as Sir Burnevere/Evil Knight 2 *Dan Hennessey as Sir Hotbreath/Evil Knight 3 *Richard Binsley as Sir Blaze/The Wandering Minstrel *Stephanie Morgenstern as Princess Flame *Scott Wentworth as Sir Loungelot (season 1) *Juan Chioran as Sir Loungelot (season 2) *Rick Waugh as Cinder and Clinker/Sir Galahot Selected Credits *'Concept Created by': Terry Jones, Gavin Scott *'Executive Producers': Terry Jones, Robert Rea, Stephane Bernasconi, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Michael Hirsch *'Produced by': Jocelyn Hamilton *'Directed by': Lawrence Jacobs *'Voice Director': Dan Hennessey *'Animation Supervisor': Mark Petlock *'Music Score by': Amin Bhatia *'Theme Song by': Pure West Legacy The show's popularity has prompted several fan-made continuations. Two of the most prominent are the "Blazing Dragons" series of animation on Nickelodeon and the "Season 1 and 2" episodes on the YTV website in 2006. The "Blazing Dragons" series on Nickelodeon consists of three novellas so far: "Brother Mine", "Inn-Cident", and "Picture for a Frame". With over 700 combined reads, the series has been popular with fans and has been praised for its witty writing, humor, interconnected story lines, new characters, and true to character dialogue. Fans have also expressed enthusiasm for the series' focus on Flicker and Princess Flame's relationship. The "Season 3" series on Nickelodeon is comprised of 13 episodes and one Christmas Special episode thus-far. This series is admired by fans for its plethora of new characters and its generally well thought out season arc. Fans have similarly enjoyed this series' exploration of Flicker and Flame's romance. A new animated season is coming, the four first episodes, "The Minstrel and the Eagle-tactic" and the three parter, "The Wait for Tomorrow", being available on DeviantArt. For now, these four stories introduced a few original characters, and are rather humor-oriented, even going as far as breaking the fourth wall by pointing out the design changes between the two seasons for example. Though the third season is very faithful to the tone of the original series, it does have some changes, just like how the show changed radically between seasons. In the first story, The Wandering Ministrel is now a traveling musician in Ireland and Sir Blaze's default weapon becomes the Switch Armory Sword. The two Princess Flame stories, enhances Flame's love for Flicker and her will for him to become a knight and get credit and gives Sir Burnevere a slightly more serious character (Empathesis on slightly). The last one shows Burnevere becoming Flicker's teacher after having a 2 out of 3 round duel with him. Enthusiasm for a series revival remains high as of 2016, a new fan project named #BlazingDragonsRevolution was co-created by season 2 story editor Erika Strobel and a young woman fan from France named Natacha Statari with the aim to convince creator, Terry Jones to give the franchise -cartoon and video game too- a new chance and a revival under any form (a third season of the series, a second video game, a Blazing Dragons comics, a Blazing Dragons animated movie, a 2006-2007 DVD release of the tv show as seen on YTV, PC release for the video game by THQ and Nelvana, and so on) by: * promoting the franchise and the project itself, by telling people to spread the news, making articles, internet posts, using the hashtags, joining the fandom in any way * converting as much people as possible * finding old fans again * making fanworks (only SFW with official couples; OCs are tolerated if they are not children of a fancouple) using the hashtag #BDRevolution and/or the hashtag #BlazingDragonsRevolution, under any form: fanart, montages, fanvideos, fanfics, theories, joke posts... * finding or uploading other official dubs in foreign languages to convert foreign people or ease things for foreign fans who do not speak English fully * looking for people who worked for the franchise (in any language, and whatever the job was, whetever script writer or voice actor) and convincing them to support it, asking them if they would like to work for it again; so far, a few people do, among them notably Erika Strobel (now deceased), Larry Jacobs, Jocelyn Hamilton, Stephanie Morgenstern, Gilbert Lévy, Antoine Tomé and Olivier Jancovik * joining or promoting the two Facebook pages (Blazing Dragons Revolution or The Blazing Dragons Fanclub), the DeviantArt fanclub (CamelhotsSquareTable) or the Tumblr blog (blazingdragonsrevolution), and maybe make your own page for the project * not previleging the show over the game, nor the contrary, nor previleging season 1 style/former over season 2, nor the contrary either. Anything that can be used for a revival must be seen as an encouragement and a progress, we can't be picky; for not only the reason, but privilege the third season with the animated movie, the comics and the second game etc. * Do write to Nelvana, but do not write to Gavin Scott or Terry Jones either as they could get turn off or scared. Instead, you can mention them on Facebook posts or Tweets. For now, the project is slowly but surely growing, gaining a bit more fans every month since july 2016 and the fanbase being a bit more productive than the years before. Video Game External links *Terry Jones's "Blazing Dragons" *"Blazing Dragons" Review *LiveJournal community *BlazingDragonsFans.Weebly *Brother Mine novellas Category:Wiki Category:Media Category:Browse